Stabbed
by Razamataz22
Summary: Videl was covered in blood. The Golden Warrior's Blood, Gohan's Blood. One-Shot


**When I don't feel like doing long stories, my mind delves into smaller territory. Hence this story was found deep within the depths of my mind.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ**

**...**

Gohan sighed as he tapped the non pointy end of his pencil against the blank page he was meant to be taking notes on. The class had been going ten minutes but they were covering something he could recite in another language whilst drunk. Maybe not that far but he was pretty certain he knew the topic back to front. The fact that Gohan wasn't taking notes irked Erasa who had to copy from the board instead of taking Gohan's notes after class.

Videl was also bored, crimes hadn't been running high lately thanks to the arrival of Golden Warrior who she still was determined to unmask, she just had to get close enough to talk to him. She looked across at Sharpner's page to see that he had spent a great deal of time drawing whatever it was he was drawing. While it was quite great in detail, it was hard to tell just what it was.

"Mr Son, could you please tell me what the equation on the board stands for?" asked Mister Paper slapping his ruler against the board in order to gain the attention of the students.

"That's the composition for Nitric Acid," answered Gohan with a sigh before he returned to staring out the window. Mister Paper was slightly astounded, he hadn't seen the boy look at the board the entire lesson but he knew the correct answer right off the bat. It took him a minute to remember that this had been the kid who had gotten full marks on every test that he took.

He was about to return to writing on the board when there was a knock on the door. Mister Paper stood there confused for a second, every student was in attendance for his class so there was no reason anybody would come to interrupt his class. There was another knock which alerted Mister Paper that this was no hoax and somebody actually wanted to come in. Placing his chalk on his desk, he walked towards the door and opened it. "Can I help..."

Before he had the chance to finish his question a metallic fist was embedded into his face, sending him crashing into the back wall of the class, waking up anybody who had tried to fall asleep. As they stared at the fallen body, metallic steps were heard as the man walked in, many of his body limbs being replaced by complicated parts of machinery. "Rude of you to make me wait," he said nonchalantly as he stepped into the centre of the room. He turned his head to the students; most of them were paralysed with fear simply by looking at this walking pile of metal.

He raised a robotic arm and pointed a finger into the crowd before a large blade slid out from underneath his robe, extending further at least an extra foot and a half past his hand. The blade was part of his arm, one of the more recent modifications he had had done. "I will have my revenge for what your father did to me," he stated coldly as his eyes locked onto their target.

"I don't know what my father did to you but you won't have any revenge," shouted Videl as she shot out of her seat. She got on top of her desk and in a single bound headed directly for the man, her fist raised above her head. The man took a single step backwards, avoiding her fist by the barest of margins before driving his foot into her stomach, sending her crashing into the front row of desks. As she slumped to the floor she had trouble breathing, certain that that kick had successfully broken at least two of her ribs.

"Pitiful girl, I do not know nor do I care who your father is, my quarrel is with him," he said pointing his blade to Gohan. Those who were not stunned after seeing Videl get so easily beaten turned their attention to Gohan who wore a scowl across his face. He pushed his chair back and stood up slowly.

"Dude, that guy just beat Videl, you'll get slaughtered!" warned Sharpner but Gohan ignored him as he proceeded down the stairs slowly. The students could feel something different about him, a much darker side to him. When the windows shattered as Gohan walked past many people screamed in shock but Gohan paid no attention as glass fell like rain to the floor.

"Impressive aura," said the man with a smirk as he raised his arm, in doing so raising the blade attached to his wrist. "I can see in your eyes you want nothing more than to kill me now. I wish your father had the same aura, instead of humiliating me and putting me through years of pain and suffering he could have just finished the job."

"My father's wasn't like that," said Gohan as he got into his stance. From her viewpoint on the ground, she thought that Gohan was committing suicide just by stepping out of her seat. The stance he took however showed that he had experience in fighting, something he had mentioned on his first day but many students had simply scoffed at the idea of a nerd being a fighter. Here he was proving them wrong.

"Let's begin shall we," said the man as he raced forward, his blade hitting nothing but air as Gohan ducked underneath and drove a fist into the man's stomach only to find it reinforced with steel. "You'll have to do better than that to beat Mercenary Tao," said the man with a smirk as he punched the vulnerable Gohan across the side of the face. Yet the effect was almost similar to when he had been punched by Gohan, almost nothing.

"Round two," announced Gohan as he sprung up and drove his knee into Tao's chin, sending the man reeling back. Before he got a chance to recover Gohan did a spinning heel kick which Tao didn't have time to dodge before he got hit in the side of the head. As Tao was sent into the black board, the class couldn't help but cheer Gohan on as he stood in front of them calm as anything. Videl smiled and knew that when she recovered she had to goad Gohan into having a fight with her.

Before the dust could settle, Gohan felt a major increase in Ki which worried him to no content. "Everyone get down," he shouted before as a right metallic hand fell onto the ground in front of them. A second passed before the entire room was lit up with a high intensity Ki blast which connected squarely with Gohan. The class had been blinded momentarily and when they looked back they could only see a cloud of smoke where Gohan had been. Videl was the most affected as she had been sitting right behind where Gohan had stood and while that looked like one of the things her father called a trick it was a hell of a lot different up close.

"Gohan," she whispered as she tried to get back to her feet only to fall back down on her rear. By the board she could see Tao standing up with a confident smirk across his face. The smoke cloud dispersed a moment later, with Gohan standing there, a golden aura surrounding him as his golden hair stood at its highest point.

The class could only stare in shock, they didn't need to say it out loud because everyone could see it clearly that Gohan was the Golden Warrior. Videl was fuming slightly, having tried to force Gohan to admit to being the person he denied to be so often only to find out that he was that person. Before anyone could say anything, Gohan had appeared next to Tao, driving his fist into the man's gut, showing a lot more response then before. Gohan grabbed Tao's arm and tossed him over his shoulder straight into the ground.

Gohan stood there as Tao got back to his feet, a lot slower than before as signs of damage started to show. "Quite the challenge," said Tao as he looked at the glowing form of Gohan. "Let's see how you go against this." Tao turned around and thrust his blade towards the vulnerable Videl who could only stare in shock as the blade rocketed towards her face. It stopped however, an inch from her face covered in crimson blood. Blood had been sprayed all over her when the blade had penetrated through Gohan's body, protecting Videl from taking any damage.

Gohan coughed violently, a small trickle of blood leaking out of the corner of his lips. "Foolish boy," muttered Tao as he sneered at a job well done.

"You're the fool," said Gohan through gritted teeth as he lifted a hand over his shoulder and pointed his palm towards Tao's face. In an instant a large ball of Ki had gathered and before Tao could voice his worry Gohan had sent the ball straight into his face, leaving only a smouldering wreck. As Tao's body fell to the ground, the blade was violently pulled from Gohan's stomach causing the boy even more pain. Gohan dropped to his knees, falling out of his golden form as he did so before slumping onto Videl.

"Someone call an ambulance," shouted Videl who tried to make Gohan comfortable but he wasn't moving from his spot.

"I don't think I'm going to make it," said Gohan softly as the rest of the students flooded out of their seats to try and help Gohan.

"Don't say that," shouted Videl fighting back tears. "Why did you do something so stupid!"

"I protect people, it's what I do," said Gohan with a chuckle before coughing violently and spraying the desk with his blood. "I think he pierced my lung, there's not much you guys are going to be able to do."

"We'll do whatever we can," said Videl but Gohan simply didn't pay any attention.

"Get stronger Videl," he whispered before his eyelids dropped.

"Gohan! Don't you die on me Gohan!" shouted Videl as she shook Gohan's body only to have no reaction occur. This would be the first time she openly cried for a long time, one of the saddest moments in the school's history.

...

Erasa, Videl and Sharpner were dressed in black suits and dresses, as was the rest of the school as they sat in the auditorium in front of an empty casket. The family had taken the body and apparently had had a private funeral so the students of Orange Star High had had to suffice with a simple memorial.

Videl sat there in silence the entire time, she didn't want to listen to how the teachers applauded Gohan's grades and work ethics. Gohan had died in her arms, something which had tormented her for the following nights. It had taken a week to get the smell of blood off of her clothes but she chose to wear different things to school these days.

Videl's eyes shot up, as if she had heard something before looking over her shoulder at the back entrance door to see a figure dressed in a blue gi standing there. Before she could get a good look however he turned away and let himself out. Videl was thankful that she had taken the edge seat of the auditorium as she stood up, determined to follow the strange individual. None of the students took much notice of Videl as she kept marching forward until she stepped outside into the harsh day's light. Shielding her eyes, she looked around but couldn't see anything of the strange man. With a sigh she turned around to return to the memorial when she saw a note posted to the door.

_439 Mountain Area_

_..._

Videl navigated through the air in her jet copter as she travelled towards the designated area. She recalled Gohan mentioning that he was from the 439 mountain area but she didn't really know why she was going there now. She had bailed on the rest of the memorial, if the teachers asked she could say that there was a robbery going on in the middle of town.

In her mind she figured she was going to go pay her respects to Gohan's mother. During the fight with Tao, Gohan had said that his father wasn't a killer, signalling that he had passed away. The note was probably from one of Gohan's personal friends in the mountain areas who was just trying to get a few more people to come pay their respects.

Videl spotted a small cabin in the distance and figured that that was the place. Lowering her copter to the ground, she stepped outside onto the soft grass and looked around. The place was so tranquil, nothing like the city. She could understand why someone like Gohan would like to live out here.

Walking slowly, she headed towards the front door of the cabin. She had thought of a dozen things to say on the flight here but preparation was a lot different to the actual thing. For a moment she hesitated, wondering whether or not she could go through with it. Reassuring herself, she stepped forward and knocked on the door.

"Coming," said a young man's voice from behind the door. A very familiar voice. As the door opened Videl was caught in between a mixture of confusion, gratitude and hatred.

"Hey Videl," said Gohan rubbing the back of his neck nervously seeing the fire in Videl's eyes. "How's it been?"

...

**Please review.**


End file.
